


Ladies in the Tower

by Ruis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, F/F, Fantasy, Femslash, Lady locked in a tower/Lady who turns into a hawk - Freeform, NSFW Art, Shapeshifting, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/pseuds/Ruis
Summary: She would be alone, locked in the tower - if not for the beautiful hawk lady who keeps visiting her.NSFW watercolor artwork.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 39
Kudos: 194
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Ladies in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).




End file.
